Occupation of Durkadurkastan
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Event Information |- ! Date | } | } |- ! Factions | } | } |- ! Outcome | } |- ! Strength | } | } |- ! Casualties | } | } |- ! Location | } |- ! Country | } |- ! Command Centers | } | } |- ! Major Battles | } |- ! Organizations | } | } |- ! Time | } |- ! Cost | } |- ! Concurrent | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Happy Nation Occupation of Durkadurkastan took place for just over a year in 2016 and 2017, following the end of the Durkadurkastan War. Prelude Main Article: Durkadurkastan War After the Nigelton Bombings the Happy Nation Council ordered a military reprisal against Durkadurkastan. Operation: Salamander resulted in the destruction of Durkadurkastan's Army in just over a month, and then began their occupation of the country. Fall of Durkadurkastan Shortly after the fall of Bakalakadaka the last members of the military junta that ruled Durkadurkastan were arrested or killed, leaving the country filled with Happy Nation and Kaiserreich troops. With the total breakdown of the extremely limited government that existed, there was no opposition to the completion of the final objective of Operation:Salamander; the complete destruction of Durkadurkastan's ability to wage war or support terrorism. Occupation The Happy Nation Army and the Kaiserliche Heer began the occupation officially on July 27th, 2016. The KH took authority over the southeast, ending near Bakalakadaka. The Happy Nation Army had it's operations headquarters inside Fort Bakalakadurk in the north, and administration headquarters in a newly built compound west of Bakalakadaka. A monorail was built between the two in order to free up much needed aircraft. Also, an airfield was built in the Stuhlbakastuhl to free the HNN Globe, the Ashland Class Aircraft Carrier assigned for Salamander. Generally operations were done to draw out insurgents and destroy them and their homes. The Army was authorized to use any methods short of nuclear weapons to deal with hostiles. Generally casualties were low, and the Durkadurkastani Insurgency had collapsed as an organized force buy August 2017. Further forces were decimated, along with all infrastructure. The Army of Occupation did not make any effort to repair damage done, due to the nature of the War as a punishment operation. Withdrawal In August of 2017 the Kaiser's forces were withdrawn, citing the completion of objectives. The Happy Nation army would remain until late October, with the last of their forces being gone by the 22nd, and the official announcement of the end of the occupation being made on October 23rd, 2017. The Army of Occupation took final efforts to complete their mission, ensuring that no usable equipment was left in the country. The headquarters compound was stripped of it's furniture and generators and abandoned, and the monorail to Fort Bakalakadurk was demolished. Fort Bakalakadurk itself was stripped of all usable equipment and sealed. Stuhldurka Airfield was stripped and the runway was cratered. The country was left in a broken, primitive state. Aftermath After the withdrawal, the old Junta quickly reestablished itself in Bakalakadaka and claimed control over the country, but separatist movements that had been festering for some time took their chance to assert themselves. In the northeast a secular faction declared their leader Faruq as Sultan, declaring the Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl. Shorthly afterward an influential Muslim cleric, Farli declared that he had discovered the next prophet of Allah: Rashid, who was declared Grand Mufti of the newly declared Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan in the northwest. The Nationalists in Bakalakadaka reject the claims of the Royalists and the Islamists, and sent troops of the reformed Durkadurkastani Army to assert control, starting the Durkadurkastani Civil War. Category:Wars Category:Durkadurkastan War Category:Durkadurkastani Civil War Category:Happy Nation Army Category:Happy Nation Navy Category:Happy Nation Air Force Category:Kaiserliche Heer Category:Durkadurkastan